


【Evak】I'm kissing you

by rio1988qwq



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	1. Chapter 1

Valtersen家的小少爷Isak是个Omega。  
这事儿没几个人知道，在上流社会Omega的身份总是不太方便，所以Isak从十四岁性别分化之后就开始服用抑制剂，并且一直对外宣称是个Beta。  
当然他也没有经历过发情期。  
今晚的宴会上他只喝了两杯烈酒，就面色潮红。陌生的热潮袭来，他腰软地几乎站不住，更要命的是他能感知到臀缝的湿润，穴口自主分泌的体液顺着腿根流下来，西装裤里黏腻的感觉惹得Isak快要发狂。这个宴会只邀请Beta跟Alpha，他现在知道为什么了。  
在他旁边的Jonas当然察觉到了不对，他第一次闻到了Isak的信息素，甜甜的牛奶巧克力味道，让人有片刻失神。  
“Jonas，帮我，我的抑制剂好像失效了。”Isak低语。虽然他们并没有在宴会中心，Omega的信息素，还是让宴会出现了骚乱，不少Alpha往这边张望。  
Jonas说:“我们去二楼的休息室，你还没被标记过，这太危险了。”  
Isak浑浑噩噩地点点头。  
Jonas作为一个嗅觉不太灵敏的Alpha，离Isak这么近，几乎是难以克制地起了生理反应，他薄荷味的信息素让Isak觉得难受。  
等他们终于到了休息室，Isak已经完全快被欲望主宰了，他的阴茎硬得发疼，后穴更是空虚，他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇来赢得片刻清醒。  
Isak喘着气说:“Jonas……我……车上有药剂，你……去帮……帮我拿。”  
Jonas知道Isak不想让任何人标记他，身为朋友他更不能强迫他。Jonas没有犹豫就往门外走。  
Isak艰难地把门锁上，他回到沙发上，把裤子褪到膝盖处，一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，一只手认命似的去触碰穴口，后穴分泌的液体越来越多，湿滑地能顺利吞进三根手指，Isak闭着眼睛，不得章法地自慰。可是还是不够，他只觉得自己要被情欲折磨死了。  
Isak没听到门把手转动的声音，等他反应过来面前已经站了个男人。那人穿着剪裁合体的定制西装，双手环肩，饶有兴趣地看着他。  
Isak感觉到自己的心脏好像骤停了，被陌生人发现自己是个处于发情期的Omega，而且他还衣衫不整地在自慰。  
天呐，不知道现在自杀来不来得及。  
Even慢条斯理地把西装外套脱掉，这个Omega似乎是被吓到了，不敢有下一步动作，只是眼眶红红的，不知道是难受还是羞耻，眼泪在眼眶里打转，而他已经把他下身风光看了个遍。  
Even说:“别怕，我帮你。”  
受惊的小鹿往后缩:“不要。”  
Even一把把他的西装裤扯下来，整个人逼近，他的信息素包裹着Isak:“想好了，是面对外面一群虎视眈眈的Alpha，还是留在这儿让我帮你解决。”说完他也没有给Isak考虑的时间，直接亲了上去。  
Isak快要喘不上来气了，Omega对Alpha生理上的臣服让他动弹不得。而Even得寸进尺，他往下摸摸到Isak湿得不能再湿的穴口:“不想要？”Even把自己裤子的拉链拉下来，然后分开Isak的双腿长驱直入:“都湿成这样了。”  
Isak只能任他主导，粗大的性器插进他的身体，被瞬间填满的快感让他舒服地快哭了。温暖紧致的内壁包裹着他，Even挺着腰用力抽插，每一次都插到最深处。他还故意去找Isak的敏感点，顶着那一点狠狠研磨。  
“你……慢……慢一点！”  
“宝贝，别在床上向你的Alpha求饶。”Even抓着他的脚踝迫使他把腿分得更开，性器每次向外抽出一点又操得更深。Isak的手指甲在他后背上胡乱抓着，Even不理会那些轻微的刺痛感，他现在唯一的想法是怎么把身下的人操得更乖。Even含着Isak的耳垂，舌头甚至舔过耳廓。他发现这好像是Isak的敏感点，Isak被突如其来的刺激弄得轻轻颤抖。  
Isak是个连自慰经验都少得可怜的处男，现在他周身都萦绕着Even的信息素，辛辣浓烈的威士忌味道。他也从来没有做过爱，爱抚和操弄对他来说是陌生的，但被顶入的不适败给了Omega的生理构造，柔软的甬道被性器撑开，Isak流了好多水，液体从结合处流下，浸湿了沙发的布料，耳边是肉体拍打的声响跟抽插时的水声，Isak在快感和羞耻中沉浮不定。  
Even一面不轻不重地啃咬他的脖颈，一面把他抱起来让他坐在自己大腿上。Isak被压着往下落，难以自制地尖叫出声，这个体位Even轻而易举就能破开他的生殖腔，软肉恬不知耻地把那根火热的东西往里吸，Isak没什么力气地挣扎了一会儿，他是真的害怕，Even的性器顶着生殖腔狭窄的入口，堪堪挤入半个头部。Isak小声啜泣着:“不……你别进去……！”  
然而Even并没理会Isak的请求，他将Isak禁锢在自己怀里，毫无缓冲地撞入了生殖腔。被撕裂的痛楚和被完全侵犯的异样感交织，承受着这个可恶的Alpha暴风骤雨般的顶撞，还有身体不受自己控制和要被标记的恐惧，Isak的眼泪决堤了，怎么也忍不住。  
Isak什么时候被人这么欺负过，所有感觉都像被放大了十倍，他又疼又委屈，用哭得红肿的眼睛瞪着Even，Even听着Isak带着哭腔骂他:“混蛋……呜呜……操你的……！”那张湿漉漉的小脸漂亮得伤赏心悦目。“乖，别哭，别哭。”Even吻掉他脸上的泪水:“我不射在里面。”他缓缓地退出来，像个合格的情人，把频率控制在温柔的范围。Isak止住了哭声，搂着他的脖子用身体回应他，用鼻音“嗯”一声。  
Even半是好笑半是疼惜地碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
Even动着腰，Isak的性器不用抚慰也高高挺立，前端渗出的透明液体蹭在Even的白衬衫上。  
“嗯……啊……！”  
Even咬破Isak后颈的腺体，完成了临时标记，两人的信息素在空中交融,Isak全凭后面的刺激射了出来，随即Even的大量精液喷射在Isak的内壁。Isak喘着气，享受着高潮之后的余韵。  
Even亲了亲他:“你的名字？”  
Isak随口胡诌:“Alex.”  
Even点点头。  
Even带着Isak去浴室略微收拾了一下，Isak躺在床上，合上眼，背对着他很快就睡着了。迷迷糊糊中他觉得还有很多疑问没解决，但现在谁管呢，他可是累得一根指头也动不了了。  
Even打量了一会儿他光裸的腰背，被子遮不住情欲的痕迹。他关上灯，从背后抱住Isak。  
Even说:“小骗子。”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak一觉睡到第二天中午,一夜无梦。即使是第一次被人搂着睡觉，亲密无间地贴近别人，Isak也在Even怀里睡得挺舒服的。这让他自己都感到奇怪，充其量对方只是个一夜情对象。还有那场荒唐的性事，他说不定过两天就忘光了。  
Isak想，他的不设防肯定是因为该死的发情期跟信息素。  
Even不知道去哪里了，Isak躺在床上翻了个身，然后去拿床头柜上的手机，一解锁就跳出来无数的短信跟未接来电，来自Jonas。Isak拨通了Jonas的电话。  
Jonas说:“我操，你没事吧？”  
Isak说:“嗯……我还好……说起来，你他妈昨天去哪儿了？”  
Jonas说:“……有人往我后脑勺来了一下。”  
Isak说:“啊？”  
Jonas说:“我晕过去了，醒来就发现自己在医院……另一个城市的医院。”  
Jonas说:“谢天谢地，我再联系不上你就要打给Valterson太太了。我快到奥斯陆了，你在哪？”  
Isak:“……昨晚那个酒店的休息室，你先回学校吧，我这儿留着把备用钥匙，我自己开车过去。”  
Isak挂了电话，裹着被子下床。他的衣服被扔在沙发上，上面都是干涸的精液和体液，肯定是不能穿了。Isak抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，叹了口气。  
Isak正计算着让人送套衣服过来又不被人发现异常的可能性有多大，就被Even进门的声音吓了一跳。  
Even给他拿了套全新的衣物，从里到外齐全。  
Even说:“按我的尺码买的。”  
Isak把衣服接过来，去浴室换上。他盯着镜子里的自己看了一会儿，吻痕和齿痕从脖颈到大腿。Isak把衬衫扣子从第一颗扣到最后一颗，Even的尺码比他的大一点，不至于勒得难受。  
他在浴室里犹豫了一会儿，外面Even叫了一声:“Alex？”Isak应了一声，然后往外走。  
他下意识地往Even那边走，走了几步才发觉不妥，索性往床上一坐，和Even对视。  
Isak问:“你昨天怎么进来的？”  
Even说:“我有钥匙。”  
Even说:“你来参加宴会前，应该看看举办方的名字。”  
Isak说:“我又不知道你的名字。”  
“Even Bech Næsheim.”Even说:“你现在知道了。”  
Isak没问更多，尽管他算得上是个好奇的人。但对彼此知道得越多联系也在加深，他可不想作为Omega被陌生人认识。  
虽然Even长得是很符合他的审美观，Isak抬起头偷偷看了他好几眼。Even估计在跟谁发短信，提示音响个不停。  
Isak说:“我要走了。”  
Even说:“你能开车吗？”  
Isak腰酸背痛，不过他点点头说:“可以。”  
“嗯。”  
没问联系方式和社交账号，也没执意送他。Isak想，这就是他想要的。怅然若失的情绪只存在了一秒，就被他强行抛至脑后。  
Even站在窗口，这个角度正好能看到Isak的车驶出停车场，等那辆车消失在他的视线之外，他才埋头回复Yousef的短信。  
Yousef:你就这么放你的理想型Omega走了？  
Even:肯定不会是最后一次见面。  
Yousef:他可是连真名都没打算告诉你。  
Even:没关系。  
他只要在那里就行了。  
Jonas在学生公寓等Isak，他们今天一天都没课，只有份报告要写。Isak往Jonas旁边一坐:“谁平白无故对你动手？”  
Jonas说:“我查过了，没有监控。医院的医生护士也没有印象。说起来，你怎么换了套衣服？”  
Jonas说:“你昨晚上到底怎么度过发情期的？”  
Isak说:“我被人临时标记了……诶你能不能别露出那种我被强奸了的表情。”  
Jonas一脸难以置信:“你没有被强迫？”  
Isak一时语塞，昨晚的事情他只有些碎片记忆，Even威胁了他，他也就半推半就，他的身体沉沦了，是对生理欲望的臣服。除去不想暴露身份的尴尬和担忧，竟然也算得上是愉快的记忆。  
Isak说:“只是临时的而已，有了强效抑制剂，以后不会再这样了。”  
Jonas说:“Isak，你有没有想过，长期服用抑制剂会对你的健康有损害，或许你该考虑找一个长期伴侣。”  
Isak在Jonas面前总是很坦率，Jonas不像别的Alpha，急着向别人展示自己的侵略性，他也不太在乎AO之类的性别，他甚至找了个Beta,Eva。  
Isak说:“除了你，我身边这些Alpha,都是既愚蠢又自大，我宁愿跟抑制剂过一辈子。”  
长期伴侣就意味着他会成为对方的Omega，隐藏不了他的发情期，要把身心都交付出去。  
最大的问题是，他没有爱上过谁。  
他跟学校里的几个Omega女孩约过会，但从来没有真正恋爱过。女孩儿们说他是性冷淡，从来不跟人上床，身为Beta更没有信息素，这让他的魅力值大打折扣。但Isak不在乎这些，他甚至记不清她们的名字。  
Isak心不在焉，拿着笔在笔记本上写写画画。  
“Isak，把课本递给我。”  
“Isak？”  
Jonas凑过来:“Even是谁？”  
Isak看了看自己的笔记本，他写了Even的名字。Isak慌忙把那行字划掉:“谁也不是。”  
他把本子合上，想起Even说的看看请柬上的名字，幸好Jonas也没认真看。  
Even……他怎么老想起Even，Isak单手摸着自己的后颈，咬痕清晰地留在那里。  
Isak继续写报告，Even继续时不时在他脑子里蹦跶，他的亲吻和抚摸，比他之前所有看过的成人片的情景留在他的脑子里都要更久，在期间他接了个电话，来自Valterson太太，他亲爱的母亲让他今晚回家吃饭，Isak敷衍地应答了两声，他现在都想把笔摔了。  
Valterson太太安排的车停在校门口，Isak在衣柜里随意翻找了几件平常穿的衣服，把衣领稍微往上扯了扯，背着个双肩包就往外走。  
Isak长腿一跨进车内，就看见驾驶座上的Even。  
Isak身体僵硬了片刻，带着被戳穿的窘迫:“你怎么在这儿？你来接我？”  
Even说:“嗯，Valterson太太邀请我赴宴，我顺路来接他的儿子……Isak？你为什么要骗我呢？”  
Isak低下头说:“抱歉。”  
Even启动了车:“你根本不必压抑自己的天性。”  
Isak说:“天性，不受自己控制地发情是天性吗？”Isak把头转向窗外，索性不再理他。  
沉默的氛围维持了很久，Even突然把车停在了路边。  
Isak说:“你干嘛？”  
Even说:“告诉你什么是天性。”他逐渐靠近，Isak知道自己或许该躲开，但是他没有。  
任凭Even的吻落在他唇上。  
这个吻不算温柔，舌尖胡乱纠缠，Even扣着Isak的肩，Isak挣脱不了，Even身上信息素的味道又让他放松不少，干脆闭着眼睛迎合。  
天色还没有完全暗下来，身边偶尔会有几辆车打着车灯经过，Even轻咬了一口他的嘴唇，结束这个漫长的亲吻。  
Isak眨了下眼睛，他的面颊微红。  
Even说:“亲吻的时候要记得换气。”Even的手搭在Isak后颈处，他们依然离得很近，额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，Even用他的蓝色眼睛看着Isak，Isak不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Even说:“天性是……我们彼此吸引，而我在由你支配。”  
Even说:“不管是Alpha还是Omega都是一样的，重要的只是人，不是性别。”  
Isak难得地没反驳，那种难以言说的感觉又出现了，信息素的交融，近在咫尺的Even。  
平静被Isak的手机铃声打破，Valterson太太问他还有多久到家，Even放开了他，继续回到驾驶状态。  
Isak忙把车窗降下来，窗外的空气涌进来。  
夕阳的余晖逐渐被吞没，狭小的空间内，Isak听到了自己的心跳声。


	3. Chapter 3

Valterson太太和Even似乎很熟悉，见面首先拥抱了他。Isak站在旁边，轻皱了下眉头，有点搞不清状况。  
把车停在庭院里，Isak和Noora并排着往别墅里走，Valterson太太和Even在前面有说有笑。  
“所以说，我失忆了吗？我其实还有个哥哥？”  
“Næsheim先生是妈妈去法国那段时间带过的学生。”  
Isak朝她挑了下眉:“我怎么不知道？”  
“你那段时间刚上高中，非要搬出去住，十次家庭聚会有九次都缺席，就算见面……”Noora顿了一下:“也并不是想沟通的样子。”  
Isak不置可否，他当时一直以为自己会和姐姐Noora一样，平稳地分化成Alpha。  
但是他没有。  
家庭医生过来送抑制剂的时候提醒他如果生育的话，会造成一些影响。他只觉得可笑，他那几年还处于心理上的叛逆期，不管是内心还是外表都强烈抗拒Omega的身份。  
而现在，他早已经和无故疏远的父母和解，他的心理障碍，这几年似乎也在逐渐消失。无可否认，和Even的事更是个契机，把他从自己的原则里推出来。  
白天还拒绝了Jonas提议的Isak，现在一点也不坚定了。  
Even状似无意地回头看了Isak一眼。这几年他身边倒是一直都有人，谈几段乏味的恋爱，只是没有永久标记过的，他心里掂量着适可而止。但喜欢的人就是使手段也要得到，Even的占有欲膨胀得厉害，又不能逼得太紧。  
他想起来那个吻，心想还好也不算离得太远。  
Even说是赴宴，倒也随意。Isak坐在他对面，听着他聊艺术和国外见闻，和父母谈经济政治。Isak还是个刚刚进入大学的学生，不怎么沉得住气，偶尔也搭几句话。  
Even认真听他说话，Isak想同他的目光错开，又不自觉地和他对视。长得好看的人总是很占优势的，他光是看着你，你就能察觉到他眼底的炽热。这个认知让Isak觉得有些羞赧，他和Even的关系在往奇怪的方向发展，他对Even知道得很少，就已经和人上了次床。要说一般的一夜情，他们现在又坐在一起谈天说地。  
Isak甚至搞不清楚自己捉摸不定的情绪。  
Even晚饭后待了一会儿就走了，Isak回了自己房间，没过多久Noora来敲门，给他泡了杯咖啡。  
Isak盘腿坐在床上跟她聊天。  
Noora突然说:“你谈恋爱了吗？”  
Isak说:“啊？没有啊。”  
Noora皱眉:“我以为你们俩是很亲近的关系，Even身上好像有你的信息素的味道，你知道我在气味这方面总是有些敏感。”  
Isak差点被咖啡烫了舌头:“不……没有，我们只是陌生人。”  
Noora观察着他的表情。  
“好吧。”Noora说:“不管怎么样我都会尊重你的选择的，晚安。”  
Isak说:“晚安。”  
等Noora离开，Isak重新打开Facebook，Even的名字就躺在搜索记录里。Isak又搜了一遍，还是一无所获，Isak隐约有点失落。  
Isak躺下来，盯着天花板，才后知后觉地反应过来，他捂住脸想:我干嘛要这么做？  
再次见到Even是在奥斯陆大学附近的酒吧。  
酒吧是个搭讪的好去处，Jonas和Magnus晚上都有约会，Mahdi拖着Isak跟他同行。Mahdi逛了一圈回来，Isak还在吧台喝酒，冰块碰着玻璃杯壁叮当作响。  
Mahdi搭着他的肩:“哥们，你该真不会是性冷淡吧。”  
Isak说:“什么？怎么可能。”  
Mahdi说:“上次Emma的Party你都没参加，还有Sara不是对你有好感吗，你也拒绝了她的邀约。你到底怎么想的，我们Beta男孩也是有春天的。”  
Isak哭笑不得，嘈杂的音乐里他听见有人叫了他的名字。Isak转过身，是Even。  
Isak目光扫过他身边的女伴，听着Even给他介绍:“这是Sonja。”Isak点点头，只是个简短的重逢，Even消失在人群里。  
Mahdi说:“我明白了。”  
Isak说:“啊？”  
Mahdi说:“你喜欢男人。但是那是个Alpha吧？”  
Isak说:“我知道。”  
Isak多喝了两杯威士忌，在洗手间多待了会儿，Even从门外走进来，站在旁边洗手池洗了个手。  
Even说:“我和Sonja有事情要谈。”  
Isak盯着镜子里的自己:“谁会在酒吧谈正事啊？”  
Even说:“我啊。”他递了张擦手纸给Isak:“还有，Sonja是个Alpha。”  
Isak说:“你告诉我这个干什么。”  
Even双手环着肩，站得随意，似笑非笑:“你一看就很想知道啊。”  
Isak一时语塞。  
Even凑近了点，手撑在他身侧，几厘米的身高差正好能把Isak圈在怀里。  
Even说:“我可以正式追求你吗，Isak先生？”  
Isak抓着他的领口亲了上去。  
他们交换了一个湿哒哒的吻，Even逐渐占据了主导权，他的舌在Isak唇齿间游走，Isak自暴自弃地微仰着脖子任他亲吻。  
嘴唇被Even吸吮着，Isak黏糊糊地说:“我喝多了。”  
Even停了这个吻，两人依然唇挨着唇，他用大腿碰了碰Isak下身微挺处:“宝贝儿，你要这么硬着出去吗？”  
Isak红着脸狡辩:“是信息素的原因。”  
“嗯。”Even揉了揉他的脸:“那我帮你解决。”  
Even找了个最里面的隔间，两个人几乎是紧贴着，Isak抵着身后的墙，隔着薄薄的一层衣服，冰凉的触感缓解一点燥热。  
Even一边亲他一边解了他牛仔裤的皮带，Isak是真的喝得有点多，Even的吻并不粗鲁，轻轻地落在他脸上，撩得他心痒难耐，他也没有阻止Even解开他的扣子。Isak的裤子挂在胯骨的位置，Even的手伸进去，不出意外地摸到一手湿滑，他揉着Isak的臀瓣，指尖在臀缝处划过，Isak哼了一声，他喝了酒比平时反应诚实，心里有团火烧得难受，他的手放在Even锁骨处，往下贴着他的胸膛:“Evi……”  
Even轻笑了一声，手指探进去一个关节，提前感知里面的热度，接着是第二根手指，他的手指抽插，液体顺着指缝流下来。Even的阴茎在裤裆里勒得难受，动作还是不紧不慢。  
Isak嘟囔了一句:“明明就……”  
Even说:“什么？”  
Isak把头靠在他的肩膀上:“就……可以进来了。”  
这是赤裸裸的邀约，Even也没有再忍，他让Isak转过去，从背后进入了他。  
这是第二次，Even就摸清了他身上的敏感点，他另一只手从Isak的T恤下摆伸进去，按着胸前一点揉捏，粗糙的指腹带了点凉意，Isak的乳头被捏得有些酥痒。Even火热的身体覆上来，Isak抬高了臀部，Even低头就能看到Isak的后穴把自己那根东西吃进去，他护着Isak的腰往里撞。洗手间里浓烈的熏香遮掩了交合的气息，Isak有些无力地撑着身体，喘着气。他还有一点理智，不敢太放肆地呻吟。  
Even叼着他后颈处的软肉，Isak身上信息素的味道，混杂着沐浴露的清香。  
“嗯……啊……Evi……”Isak一边承受着Even的冲撞，一边撸动着自己的阴茎，那处滑得几乎握不住，Even顶到他穴内敏感的那块地方，Isak喷射出来的精液射了满手。这次Even没顶开他的生殖腔，只是浅浅地戳刺。Isak腰上没力气，几乎站不住。Even把他翻了个身，阴茎出来半截，Isak能感觉到剩余的部分在自己体内转了个圈，他被吓得叫了一声。  
Even说:“嘘。”  
Isak能听到有人走进来的脚步声，他一紧张后面就收缩得厉害，Even抱他在怀里，阴茎缓慢地往里送。  
隔着一道门和一段距离，外面人的说话声不太清晰。Isak抓着Even的衬衫，胸前的布料被抓出几道褶痕。  
Even小声说:“别怕。”  
外面的人停留了片刻就走了，Isak搂着Even的脖子，闭着眼睛去亲他的下巴。  
他俩又抱着折腾了一会儿，隔间里一片狼藉，Even拿纸巾给自己和Isak擦了擦，勉强能见人。他们从酒吧后门偷溜出来。  
Isak说:“我以后不敢来这家酒吧了。”Mahdi给他发了条短信，说他跟一个勾搭上的女孩去开房了，Isak心想还好，否则他浑身乱糟糟的，屁股里还含着Even的精液，没办法跟人正常说话。  
Isak问:“那个Sonja怎么办？”  
Even说:“事情谈完了，她早回去了。”  
Even说:“那你要跟我回家吗？”  
然后两个人又在公寓床上来了一发，换了不同的姿势。做到最后Even的阴茎一拔出来，里面的精液也往外流，Isak整个人瘫在Even身上，微阖着眼。  
然后Isak舒服地躺在浴缸里让他给自己清理，热水让他昏昏欲睡，他有一搭没一搭地和Even聊天。  
“你在法国学的美术吗？”  
Even给他抹了点沐浴露:“是啊，而且跟你母亲学过一段时间。”  
Isak说:“她从没有谈起过我吗？”  
Even说:“你会生我的气吗？”  
Isak说:“嗯？”  
Even把他身上的泡泡冲掉:“没什么。”  
很久之后Isak才知道Even对他隐瞒的全部的事，他和Even已经同居了一段时间。Isak用笔写下来，把纸贴在了卧室门上。然后生气到Even为他做好晚餐前。  
《Even Bech Næsheim欺骗我的十件事》:  
1.是他让Jonas受伤的。（你必须带上Yousef给Jonas道歉！！！）  
2.制造了两次故意的偶遇。(为什么每次喝酒都碰上你。)  
3.早就知道了我的名字。  
4.我不认识你之前画过我的画。（妈妈不应该给你看我的照片，你还是画法国女孩好了。）  
5\. Sonja虽然是个Alpha但是她喜欢你。  
6.想让我怀孕。（我大学毕业之前就不要想了。）  
7.其实非常介意我跟Jonas的关系。  
8.把我们的关系先告诉了Noora。(难怪我撒谎的时候她总是笑。)  
9.黄色窗帘并不是买错了。  
10.比我知道的更喜欢我。


End file.
